Mile Zero Version Deux
by Solaris Nightfire
Summary: Steele has been aquitted of his crimes against Nome and is looking to restore his name. The racing season is about to get under way and he meets a unique friend that might be able to help him. Old rivals will meet again and have to work together in this tale of brotherhood and dog sled racing. Collab w/Dj52102 Rated T for Violence and Language.
1. Prologue

Prologue. Nome Alaska, Late October 1928.  
It had been a long night in this small town for the town's head canine cop and this whole week was only about to get longer

Yesterday he had acquitted one of the most treacherous villains in the town's history of all of his crimes against the town in 1925 and today he had a press conference to explain his reasoning for why he had done so. He hated these kind of events and the criticism that went with them. Today was gonna be a brutal day and the hellishly cold weather was not helping matters either.

It was half past noon and the press room was packed with pretty much every resident in town. He only had one chance to get this decision right and now he had to speak his reasoning for it. That moment was right now.

"As many of you know, The reason I have called this conference today is to inform you of my decision to acquit the notorious villain from the 1925 serum run of his wrongdoings against our fine town here in Nome, Over the last few days I have followed my plaintiff around and watched his every move and heard his every word and from what I gathered all he was is a lost soul in search of starting over. And why the town had exiled him I thought at this point four years later was not a good enough reason to keep him out any longer. From what I have gathered he really is willing to mend any bridges and fix the damages he he has caused in this community, So I call upon you all to help my cause today and just let the past be the past. This guy may have done some fucked up things in the past but that's not today and I truly think we can help him straighten out his fucked up path and stop the bleeding. Now you all know the racing season is starting in a few weeks and I think I know exactly how I'm gonna begin this process...

Well I won't bore you with any more of the formalities but the meeting was met with a mixed reaction as he had expected and he was off to talk to the team members themselves today about his idea. He was sure due to Steele's ex-rival Balto being their leader that there was gonna be a sense of distrust among them but he was confident that this was gonna work out fine. If anyone understood what forgiveness was Balto was that guy and he certainly was not one to harbor bitterness towards anyone for long. Or so Solaris thought...This was gonna be a long night...Now he would set out after his longtime teammate and brother Balto and try to get his grace to let this happen tomorrow but of course for Solaris like any cop it s never as easy at it may have seemed Tomorrow would be a really long day so he decided to take the rest of his day off and chill so he wouldn t be burnt out and irate all day. Mother I hope I m not making a mistake. Please be with me tomorrow and prove me right. He thought silently as he made it to his front door. 


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

Ch2 Begin

Today was an important day for Solaris and really an important day for Steele as well whom he was taking to try and get a spot on the upcoming season's racing championship team. This was important because it would be an important step in clearing Steele's name in town.

After a few minutes of travel from the 'Town Hall' of sorts they came to this shed like building that housed the team and all of it's equipment in the offseason. "Is anyone here?" Solaris asks aloud to see if anyone responded. No point in this if they weren't there, Well at least not for today. It was a little later in the evening so they weren't positive anyone would be there. Fortunately there was someone there. What luck. today was going well so far "Who goes there?" Kallisto asks back

"It's Solaris, and I'm here to inquire about a spot on the team for the 1929 season"  
Before Kallisto could answer back a young man about the age twenty five. "Hey sorry I'm late town meetings are the worst... who's this guy? And where is everyone else?" the young human asked. Solaris looked up at the human before answering Kirby walked in. "Hey Johan where have you been the whole team is looking for you," Kirby pointed out,

Johan looked at Kirby and chuckled. "Well it's a good thing you found me. Because i was looking for everyone else until I found Solaris and this new guy here," Johan said as he crossed his arms and looked at Kallisto.

"My name is Solaris, You may know me as the lawkeeper here in Nome on our side" Solaris answered "So you must be that kid that's been giving race organizers hell for years now" he adds sarcastically

But little did he know how true it was of a statement. Johan had been baffling race promoters, organizers and other mushers for years on how he and his team were so good. Apparently this was why.

"So I have Steele here with me and we were wondering if there we're any openings on your team here?" Solaris asks. "I need a little cooperation here on this. This guy's got the whole town hating him and I figure this might be a good way to possibly start clearing his name of its dark past"

He winced a bit at the part about dark pasts. knowing how that was all too well due to his own past in a fighting ring before he came to Nome. but that was another story for another day.

Johan eyes grew wide. "Are you sure about this Solaris? I mean Steele has gotten a bad record since the serum run you know," Johan explained still shocked that Solaris would even consider to put Steele on the team and clear his name from the town. Kirby shook his head.

"Yeah why should we help Steele out and put him in our team?" Kirby asked Johan looked at Kirby then back at Solaris. "I'm fine for whatever goes but I'm not the one you should talk too," Johan said crossing his arms once more. "Then who should we talk too?" Kirby asked looking up at Johan. Johan sighed and looked down at Kirby. "Balto," Johan replied.

"Because I have followed him around town over the last few weeks and I have seen many redeeming qualities in this guy. Plus I was raised with the moral of letting the past be gone with the rising sun. Everyday is a new chance to start over and I fully believe he is simply wanting nothing more than to start over" He says and then adds "Come on guys, let's give it a shot. what's the worst that can happen, you all forget this guy's a hell of a good racer!"

"I'll also be going as well to oversee that nothing goes wrong if you have a spot for me, if it does then I can overturn my verdict faster than you can say mush"  
Johan only chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as Solaris explained everything.

"Alright fine but I'm not getting on Balto's or Kodi's bad side on this one. you can deal with them and what about the wolf you were talking too?. "Come guys are we going to stand around here or are we going to go talk to Balto and Kodi about Steele joining the team?" Kirby said with a chuckled under his breath. Johan as him and Kirby headed for the door.

"Yeah let's do it" Solaris said 'I sure hope this goes well' he thought as he followed the group to discuss the situation. "I assure you it will be fine, I've never not held anyone to my word" Within a few minutes of travel they were there.

The three of them walk inside the boiler room finding the rest of the team and finding Balto and Kodi sitting next to each other talking to the rest of the team. Kodi turns and looks at the three of them walking inside. "Hey there they are!" Kodi points out to the three of them. Johan awkwardly smiles at his team as he made his way to Balto and Kodi. Johan cups his hands together and whispers into Balto's ears. "We have something we need to tell you alone," Johan whispers into Baltos ear. Balto looked up at Johan and nods. "Hey Everyone I will be right back I to talk with Johan," Balto announces as he stands up with Kodi by his side and heads into the hidden room of the boiler room and started talking.

"So I'm here to see if there's any job openings on this team, As you know my intentions I won't bore you with details" Solaris says "I can assure you as the sheriff and lawkeeper in this town if anything goes wrong that I will overturn anything I undid last week, You have my honest word and my word is as pure as 24k gold" he adds assuringly Huy, this was gonna be a long afternoon here, Solaris thought silently as he awaited their comment.

Johan sighed and looked down away from Balto and Kodi. "It looks we have a new team member," Johan announced. Balto raised one eye brow. "Oh and who's that?" Balto asked Johan looked up at the ceiling and chuckled.

Balto then cocked his head to the left head to right. "What's so funny?" Balto asked Johan chuckled again. "Okay here's the funny part we thought that maybe would have Steele join our team,"

Johan explained. Balto's eyes widened in shock. Kodi looked at his father in shock as well. "What's the meaning of this?" Balto asked Johan chuckled once more and looked at Solaris. "Ask you third in command over there because I'm going to stay out of this," Johan said crossed his arms as he watched Solaris about to say something.

"So I know this guy's done you wrong before but wait here while I go get him" Solaris says and bolts out the door for a few moments to go catch up with and bring Steele back with him, after a moment or two he finally caught up to him 'Damn he moves from point to point fast' Solaris thought

"Steele, I have some good news for you, I just got you back on the championship team here in town for the upcoming season, BUT I'm also on the team now as well, So I'll be watching your every move. Come with me so I can introduce you to the rest of the team" he said to him, somewhat out of breath from running the last few minutes 'I really need to start training asap' he thought 'too out of shape for this right now'

"Follow me" he said next

"Could you please come in Steele" he asks from inside the building where the team was Boy is this gonna be fun...' he thought sarcastically "Now before you all want to brutally strangle or kill me, I'm the lawkeeper need I remind you and I'll be with you all the whole time, if anything goes wrong my punishment will be tenfold and terrible, You have my word" He says to his now unnerved teammates.

Steele and Solaris walked through the crowd getting eyes on them. once they passed everyone and walked into the hidden room. Balto felt sick to his stomach as Steele walked into the room. Kodi started to growl as Johan looked away from Steele. No one said a word beside watching eachothers movements. Balto looked into Steele's eyes but didn't say anything. Balto looked up at Johan in anger. "I can't take this," Balto said as he pushed aside Steele and walked outside of the boiler room. Johan sighed. "What did I tell you," Johan said as he followed Balto outside.

"What the fuck was that?" Solaris now growls in intense frustration

"You all think being fucking insensitive assholes about this is gonna solve anything?" He scolded "NO! It only makes you all look more fucked up then he USED to be! Believe me I didn't trust him at all based on what I knew about him when we first crossed paths but over the last three weeks watching his every move he's shown me anyone can change their ways for the better. Do you all honestly think I would do this and jeopardize MY TOWN's safety if I didn't absolutely trust this guy. Hell fucking no. If you guys are truly my friends and the people everyone tells me you are then you'll lose the negativity and give us a fucking chance for crying out loud!" He adds "I'm going to go calm down before I do something I fucking regret" He practically spits out in fury as he storms out

"Balto wait let's talk about this," Johan shouted to him as they walked down the street. Balto looked back seeing Johan following. "I don't think we have anything to talk about," Balto said in anger as he continued to walk on.

"Balto please you're making a scene," Johan shouted back to him as people started to look at him weird . Balto shook his head,

"You're the one making a scene humans can't hear but you!" Balto shot back Johan stop chasing Balto and shook his head. "Why can't I get paid more for this nonsense," Johan said with a sigh just as Solaris showed up beside him. Johan looked down at Solaris.

"You want to talk to him because I already I wasn't going to get on his bad side, We do still have to work together for another whole week and 5 days before our next downtime ," Johan said as Solaris nodded and started after Balto

Don't remind me Solaris thought before he finally said.

"I got this, don't worry" Solaris said 'God damnit why can't this job be easier. I really don't get paid enough and I m getting a bit too old and tired for this. What has gotten into you this week bro.' he thought annoyed as he went to confront and try to talk some sense into his brother Balto

"Balto bro please hear me out on this one, I would not be here right now doing this if I didn't trust him and I made a promise that I would help him to the best of my ability, over the last few weeks the guy's been totally depressed and remorseful about the last 5 years and all he wants is to start over from the beginning, if it wasn't for me he would have been another suicide victim and I was the saving grace that he needed so badly. Of all people I've ever met I figured you would be the one with understanding and right now I'm so sad and disappointed to find I have been wrong all this time. But you can still prove me wrong. Give this dying soul a chance to shine again and just maybe you'll see why I gave this guy one more chance." Solaris said calmly, hiding the evident disappointment in his soul well.

An awkward silence passed over the next few minutes. "Please just let me give it a try. I don't ask much of my people as personal favors. Just please can for once we let the past remain the past?" he asked pleadingly.

This had not been a good day for Solaris and he was losing his composure quickly, his dismay and disappointment had really torn at his emotions and he was very close to just breaking down now "Do it for a friend. just please. One chance is all I ask of you"

"Alright just one chance but that's it and after this is all done I don't want anything to do with him afterwards," Balto said simply as he turned and walked away from Solaris.

Solaris walked back to Johan. "So how did it go?" Johan asked sitting on a small staircase. Solaris didn't reply he just nodded and moved on to the boiler room. Johan just sat there and watched him walked to the Boiler room. "Well I'm going to take that as a good thing," Johan said to himself.

No it really wasn t. He was furious as I would have expected, How would you like it if some random cop wanted to release your worst enemy and and ex-rival back onto your streets. Well that s my job everyday. So of course he didn t want no part of it. But I was able to at least get him on the team for this week s race Solaris replied to Johan

Lovely now I get to spend a week training after this long miserable week and that went miserably bad. Not exactly how I wanted to start my week with the team off Solaris thought to himself.

He then spoke back as he prepared to head home to Johan as headed for the door. "I'll be back here tomorrow to start training since I'm really out of shape. Being a cop is not the most physical job on earth" And added "For now I have to go, my master is probably worried sick now about me, goodnight guys" he added and headed out for his house on the edge of town. He needed the rest badly now, he was emotionally, mentally and physically spent after this rough day...For now tomorrow was so distant and no one knew what it would bring 


	3. The Starting Line

C3 Begin:

Last night had been a rough one for Solaris. Yesterday he had met up with some of his friends and his two other brothers already on the team in hopes of getting Steele on their race team for the new season and it had went pretty rough. It was obvious there was still no love lost between Balto and Steele, That was for damn sure. But with a small bit of cursing and persuasion he was able to get both himself and Steele a job on the team for this season as well as his other brother Winter aka Ghost a spot as well. Now the season was only three weeks away and today was the first day of preseason training and testing for the new recruits.

Contrary to what you might think this was in fact NOT Solaris first time on a racing team but it was his first with a championship team, and one with longtime rivals as teammates. Well. It goes without saying this was gonna be one interesting season for sure. Now they'd find out how long they'd last before those two were back to trying to kill each other in hatred. But he was hopeful that they'd put the past behind them out there and leave it to sort out at a much less dangerous time. He was still a cop and could put them in their places if need be it, He hoped that would not happen but he would if there was no other options

Solaris returned back to the team's headquarters that morning, a bit worn out but nothing that he couldn't handle. He saw a few of his teammates out front already their gear and saw the equipment shed was open. Inside was Johan getting everything squared away for this week's test run down the trail for the event, It was a lot of hassle but for all the effort if they could win this thing it would be a huge deal for the whole town since at the moment they were the only race team in the state from that town.

"Good morning guys, What's up with Johan and all the excessive baggage this morning, It's not like we're traveling all the way to China or something" Solaris greeted sarcastically. He had certainly not lost his sense of humor this morning, that was for sure.

Kallisto was the first one to speak up upon his arrival

"You should have seen him earlier this morning, You would have thought the world was gonna end tomorrow or the fallout was to begin tomorrow" he replied to Solaris' comment about China

"I could totally believe it, Knowing how OCD he can be we'll have enough supplies packed for five races for this trip" Solaris said jokingly

well that reminds me of a brother of mine that packed too much bones for a round trip to white mountain Ghost said to Solaris This humorous mood was something they all desperately needed this morning after all of the drama yesterday and last night, just simply getting here had been a hassle and they both knew the battle was far from over, it had in fact only just began. So this moment of loose comedy was exactly what they both needed. A calm before the storm of sorts.

"Where is everyone?" Johan thought as the few of his teammates laughed for the jokes they told. "I hope Balto can make it out here," Johan thought once more. Steele and Balto both then walked through the doors "there you guys are I thought maybe you too would skip out on me," Johan said as he walked over to them.

Balto and Steele both looked at each other then looked up at Johan. "Sorry Johan it won't happen again," Balto answered. Steele nodded as his words then they both walked over to the sled and started to get ready for the first test run. Five minutes later the rest of the team showed up and started to get ready. Johan then ordered the team to head outside with sled and get in line.

"Funny how the two guys most famous in this town for being so fast are late to the party" Solaris joked sarcastically "What kept you guys this morning?" He asked the new arrivals

"Yeah so what gives guys, Of all people I figured you two would have been here bright and early today knowing how passionate you both are about this job" Kallisto said

And being the NEWEST member of this team I was the first one here Winter said with annoyance.

And this indeed was a strange occurrence, the idea of either Balto or Steele being late to anything related to pulling sleds was totally ludicrous by most people's standards, Perhaps they forgot about today being test day. It was more true since this was in preparation for the year's biggest race. The two greatest champions Alaska has ever seen, LATE to a meeting, Insane right? Nope, not today, Maybe their grudge was making them slow. Whatever it was it was rather bizzare.

Come on guys with a start like this we may as well plan on being last to everything you both need to really leave you bruised egos at the door Kallisto interjected

"I would have thought you guys would have been here barking out orders left and right today since it is the crown jewel of our sport this is in prep for" Solaris added to what his brother said.

He normally would have been right having run this race twice as a lead he was the same way with his team both years that happened. Either way. it was going to be a fun week ahead

At this point everyone was lined up and raring to go and feel that rush they all were craving again after a long 6 month offseason, The longest in sports and one of the most boring for them since this was their world and all they really knew. This was what they lived and breathed for, racing, high speed, white knuckle racing. Today it was their time to shine again like they were known for. This would be a timed run to see if they could break their record from their win the previous year. They were confident they could, weather and terrain permitting. And today the weather was ideal for max speed and precision cornering. Soft powdery and loose terrain meant the pull itself would be pretty much effortless and the clear blue skies they were greeted with offered max visibility. it was in the 20's which would preserve the condition of the terrain perfectly. This was a beautiful day for pulling sleds.

Balto took a deep breath as he looked towards his left eyeing on Steele. Steele did the same only to look at Balto. Memories of them raced through both of theirs minds. It almost felt like the serum run was yesterday. In Steele's mind it felt like he was now back into his old team back to winning, back to breathing the fresh air, back to the blood pumping rush through his veins, now he was in the zone.

With that, they were off faster than a gunshot, if there was a such thing as radar back then, they would have been clocked in excess of 30+ mph, maybe more in these conditions if it was race day. But this was a causal run, at least to Johan it was anyways. The team on the other hand, approached this the same way they would a race day with the same pre run rituals that they did before every race. The season was officially green for them and there was lots of things to be excited about this season. This was no ordinary team that Nome had here. They had the five best racers in town leading this team. This year they weren't just there to win. They were there to dominate and decimate the longstanding record that Steele's old team had set so many years ago. Little did they know that this race soon to come would eventually prove be the race of their lives

This is the story of Mile Zero. A test of will, perseverance and strength. It starts, right here, right now...  



	4. Bizzare Happenings

C4 Begin:

So far things were going smoothly out on the trail for the team and they had opened up and were enjoying a hefty lead so they could afford to relax their speed and get into a rhythm and save their strength for the end of the race. Unsurprisingly is it not yes. After about 30 minutes of running they reached their first checkpoint of the event and would have a few minutes to talk strategy for the rest of the race.

Solaris was the first to offer anything So based on what I have heard we will have to take it easy through the mountains on stages five and six. There s a bad storm passing through the day we are supposed to cross through them, We should probably pull an all nighter and go slow through them in order to save time and then we can hit the afterburners again for stage seven up through the end of the race once we recover at the next stop on the other side of the mountains He suggested to his team to which they for the most part agreed with

I think that s probably the best idea. We all remember what happened last time we ran hard into a storm in the mountains Balto added. The last time they had been in the mountains in racing conditions they passed through a similar storm and were almost blown off the side of the mountains when Kallisto had a bit of a moment on the summit. They all hit the side of the mountain instead and Solaris and Johan almost had their heads taken off by a broken guideline that missed them both by inches. Fortunately another team gave them a spare in that race and they made repairs and went on to win by about 20 minutes on second place.

Solaris POV:

As they discussed this a strange bit of commotion had started with one of the other teams. And it looked really bad for this kind of thing to have happened on the first stage of the event. Someone had mangled their harnessing gear and cut all their lines rendering them unable to race and their musher was furious and when he saw that we had Steele on our team he looked at us like we had done something wrong but then he saw my badge which I had always worn in case something like this had arisen.

Why is this guy pointing at us anyways when we are all still harnessed and about to take off again. I said to my teammates trying to figure out what just happened Something really is not making sense here I thought silently Someone deliberately did that and based on how mangled they look it looks like wolves did it but it s hard to tell and if that is in fact the case there s not much I can do about it laws wise I then added. This was certainly not what we needed this early on in the race. It was gonna be a long week if that was the case.

Um Winter said

What is it bro? Balto asked. I think that I have a way to solve this Johan can I tell you something and relay it to the musher? Winter said . sure

ok How did this happen? winter said to Johan and Johan said to the musher I don t know I was feeding my dogs then I heard a snap and saw that the harness was broken and I saw that dog walk to the sled and get into his harness. The musher said

Also. These mystery creatures appear to have a really strong bite because they bit right through the lines like they were cut with a knife or razor. I suspect that a pack of wolves with a vendetta on sled teams did it. But I can't say for sure that s the case, Either way we need to keep an eye out for any suspicious activities in the nights we are sitting over at other checkpoints until morning. For all we know these cowards could start attacking team s next and potentially seriously hurting or killing someone if they are not stopped Solaris said to his team.

Convinced that it was not Johans team the other musher backed down Just keep an eye on your team. I don t want any drama and I know you don t either he said as he went back to fix his guidelines

Sure thing Johan replied Why can't I be paid more for all of this? he thought

Now they would absolutely have to be on high alert as their first layover on the trail was tonight at the end of stage three. If it was indeed wolves they were all in a huge amount of danger. The next stage went ok, nothing really special to note and at the next layover their assailant struck again, Unfortunately this time he or they attacked one of the actual teams and left a few members of it in a seriously mangled condition

They had raised holy hell on their way out whatever it was and all of the mushers had gathered at the site to see what the hell was going on exactly, What they saw was sickening. Two dogs from one team with multiple wounds and bite marks laid in a pool of their own blood and were not doing so well. The musher that owned them was at this point at a full loss for words and when the rest of the team looked at what happened everyone but Solaris and Ghost shot an evil glare at Steele like it was him again because it was obvious there was no one else to blame What so this is my fault suddenly he huffed out at everyone

Everyone chill, First of all it s such a bloody mess there s no way Steele could have done it because he looks way too clean to have caused such a disaster. He has white fur and it's still white so back off and chill out before I make you because it is my job as a cop no matter where we are Solaris spat out to try and defuse the tempers on his team

He has a point guys. There s no possible way it could have been Steele. those wounds are horrendous and look like something much stronger than one of us could have ever inflicted did this monstrosity Kallisto added.

Still a few of the team were glaring at Steele like they didn't fully believe the two brothers and a random guy said I m watching you, you make one wrong move and that s gonna be you next

After you get through me Solaris interjected sharply And need I remind you I survived three years in a fighting ring operation. You ll be history before you even know what hit you He added fangs bared to make a further point Test me and pay for it. These bad boys are sharp and I know how to use them he spat out annoyedly. This just ain t my fucking week He thought dejectedly.

everyone please stop fighting OK if we keep doing this we will never make it to the end so I want all of you to get over it and in your head in the game for christs sake. Winter said with anger.

As far as I m concerned no one should be letting their guard down now. At this point it's safe to say we all have targets on our backs, It is what it is, And I think we all just need to calm the fuck down and stop panicking or we re never gonna catch the bastards responsible for this. Being too vigilant is liable to only get one of us maimed or killed next Kallisto added his two cents to the pile in reply

The problem is it's pretty damn hard when something or someone is out there killing all of your competition off one at a time, How do we know we re not this fucking coward s next targets? And furthermore how do we confront them if they are wolves without the rest of the pack tearing us all to shreds in the process of trying to do so? Solaris asked with a bit of fury still evident.  
Either way I still think this is a planned thing Like they know that we were going to be here and be blamed for it. Winter said to the team

That s not making any sense because this is the first time all race long we ve had our harnesses off and none of us have left our stall here since we got here. Someone is out there on the loose that s doing this and we need to find and stop them before one of us is next on their list. Kallisto said in reply 


	5. Confrontation

Ch5 Begin

The next stage was the one they were all concerned about. They had been on the trail running wide open for the last 130 miles and they d finally reached the beginning of the sixth stage which took them through the mountains and the further they went into the mountains the worse the visibility and terrain conditions got.

Man I don t like the looks of this at all, the last time we did this we wound up crashed up here Solaris thought silently. he hated being up in these mountains like this in this kind of storm. this was dangerous territory to be treading on right now and one mistake by anyone could spell disaster for all of them

Then they hit something that made the terrain really really slick for a moment and it caught everyone by surprise. Before they could all try to correct a strong gust of wind and the lack of grip in the terrain made them all lose control and they overcorrected and went backwards off a low cliff and went sliding down the side of the mountain about the speed of sound and hit a large rock at the bottom which snapped the guideline and sent them all scattering in different directions. When all the powder settled they were scattered all over the place and half of them were buried in a snow pile from which Solaris and Kallisto popped out of. They both knocked heads together to which Solaris said owww I hit my head on something hard Yeah my head Kallisto replied shaking snow from his fur

Steele had a bit of a nervous flashback to the last time he was a crash and just laughed it off and said to them both A few of my past teammates said that exact same thing once a few years ago

Then, Everyone went deathly silent when they saw Kallisto stand alert like he had saw something. He took a good wiff of the wind surrounding them Guys I think we have some company and based on their scents they re pretty pissed off about it He said to his team Don t make any sudden moves, any movement they can detect because of the wind and you will be attacked he added in a somewhat stealthy tone of voice

Ok One. you know that only works in movies right two. what are we really hiding from anyways. Winter said to Kallisto.

Just as he said that a group of furious black wolves came crashing through the trees and bushes and one of them tried to pin Solaris and he was having none of it.

What is it you cowards want. I know your kind all too well. Picking on innocent sled dogs that have done nothing to deserve your torment he spat at his assailants. What got no else better to pick on? he added as he flipped over on top of the one that was pinning him down and put his claws to his assailant s throat One wrong move and I kill Are we clear he threatened. this was not his first rodeo with these guys Try me I fucking dare you

Winter s POV:  
I saw that my older brother Solaris was about to attack but then I said. wait! Then everyone looked at me then I said. Guys do we have to fight like come on this is so sad.

Winter what are you doing? Solaris said with anger and confusion. just trust me Bro. Guys you know that we don t what to be here and you don t what us here so how about we say that You let us go and we will leave and you will never have to see us ever again. but your Races are in our territory we will still see you. guy let me tell you about A little something called timechair.

Need I remind you one last time Solaris spat This is actually my territory. My mother s pack rules these lands and if you so much as harm one member of this team there s gonna be hell to pay and you won t like it one bit he finally snapped. See this is where the timechair comes in you guys get the Forest from January to June and we get it July to December and we filp folp every leap year you know what I mean.

Just then one of the others lashed out at the rest of the team and blatant disregard to their warnings.

Then All the other wolf came in and so did the sled team. Sorlis was kicking real Wolf but and Killiaso was doing just as well. I was useing my Spirit powers to turning some of the wolfs to Rats. Just then Balto was abotu to be bit in the neck ut Steele came in and Jumped in front of him. Balto got the wolf off of Steele and said to him You just saved me why? Because If anyone deserved to see the light of day at the end of this it is you. After all the fighting stoped everything was calm and quiet We all saw Steele Dieing in front of us. I can t believe he died for me. Balto said No he is not going to die Kallisto said.

Not quite. It doesn t look like like it hit anything vital. We can probably patch him up enough to make it back. There s only 20 more miles left from here. We can finish that in about 45 minutes if we go all out from this point. It s gonna be rough but I think it can be done. Hang in there Steele we don't want to lose you after that effort and sorry we ve all been such jerks the last few years to you. Solaris said

Say Johan how long before that line is repaired? Solaris asked Already done. I want to a safe spot and fixed it up while you all were still fighting, We re ready to go and we still lead by the whole night on everyone else. So let's finish this thing what do you all say? he replied But first let me patch you up a bit he said kindly to Steele It s the least I can do until we make it back to Nome

To be continued. Stay tuned for Chapter 6 soon!  



End file.
